Edward Cullen Wants to be a Ninja
by The Inamorata
Summary: Bella gets a surprise one Saturday afternoon. [Edward x Bella] [oneshot]


A/N: Hehe... I've been thinking of writing a oneshot like this for a while. I've been working on my Naruto oneshot for a while and wanted to do a Twilight oneshot, so I thought all of a sudden, "Hey! What if Edward Cullen wanted to be a ninja?" And it all sort of unfolded.

I also started writing this in Algebra, the worst and most pointless subject in the universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Naruto, or Ninjas. (Although I do wish I owned Edward... hehe )

Dedicated to Stephanie. Just cuz.

* * *

Sunlight flooded through the open window and danced across Bella's sleeping face, awaking her. "Edward…" she mumbled as she was slowly torn from dreamland and returned to reality. She turned over and opened her eyes, suddenly aware of where she was, but more importantly, who wasn't there with her.

She sighed. It was like Edward to leave before she had a chance to say goodbye. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was actually sunny, unlike most of the days in gloomy Forks. It must be a miracle.

She got up and walked to her window, leaning out of it and taking a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cool, sunlit air. She closed her eyes and enjoyed feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and the sunlight warming her cheeks. This wasn't a common feeling so she wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

Suddenly she heard a floorboard creek behind her. Was someone else in the room? She fought her instincts of turning around and pretended she didn't hear it. Instead she took another deep breath. "What a lovely day," she said aloud. She paused to listen for another noise, but heard none. _Definitely just a mouse_, she thought.

She felt it was safe to turn around now, and when she did all she was her plain old room. Nothing was out of the ordinary; it was just like it was when she had got up. She walked over to her nightstand to read the note Edward had given her the night before. She picked it up, unfolded it, and read to herself:

_Dear Bella,_

_I have something to tell you tomorrow. Please, go through the day like normal and I will surprise you. Don't get ready for me or anything; you never know when I'll come. Do some laundry or something to kill time._

_I love you,_

Edward 

Bella sighed and read it again, especially the part that said _I love you_. After a few minutes she put the note down and checked the clock: 9:15. Like the note said, she didn't know when he was coming, but she ought to be ready.

She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. She put her pajamas back on, which consisted of blue plaid pajama pants and one of Edward's shirts (which she never washed because she loved his scent).

She did as Edward said and did some laundry. While it was washing she also did the dishes, vacuumed, dusted, swept, cleaned out the fridge, washed the shower and the rest of the bathroom, and cleaned the entire kitchen. It was nearing dark, and Bella was wondering if Edward was going to come at all. _He always keeps his promises_, she told herself.

She was settling down to some leftover pizza when she heard an upstairs floorboard creek. _Just that mouse again_, she thought, and continued eating. But then she heard the creek again, and again, as if someone was walking. Could it be Edward?

She dropped the pizza onto the plate and dashed upstairs as fast as she could, but when she got to her room, it was empty. She was sure, _sure_, she had heard something. "Edward?" she asked, just to double check. The sun was setting so not much light was coming in through the window, so she clicked on the light switch, but still saw no one. Just the window she had left open earlier.

_Wait a minute_, she thought to herself. _Since I left the window open, Edward could have easily snuck inside!_

"Edward, come on, this isn't funny," she said out loud again. "Where are you hiding?"

Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth, another one around her waste. "Right behind you," an unmistakable voice said. She tried to ask him what he doing, but only a lot of mumbling could be heard.

"Sh sh sh… Don't worry," Edward said. "This is part of the game."

Edward kept his hand over Bella's mouth, but turned her around so she could see him. When she did, Bella's eyes went wide; she could not believe what she saw.

It was Edward all right, but he was dressed… oddly. He wore all black—it looked like leather—and had a black cloth tied around his face, with holes for his eyes and mouth. She could see him smiling.

"Like it?" he asked as he took his hand away from her mouth. She was in too much of a shock to speak anyways.

"E-Edward, what are you—?"

"I'm a ninja," he cut her off, grinning.

"Ookay…" Bella said, looking him up and down with an amused look on her face. "May I ask why?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, I said in that note I had something to tell you," he said, and she nodded, eager for him to get to the point. "And this is what I wanted to tell you."

"You wanted to tell me you're dressed like a ninja?"

"No, no, no," Edward said, shaking his head. "I wanted to tell you that I've always wanted to be a ninja. You know, like on Naruto. Except cooler."

"Um… okay," Bella said, nodding slowly. "That's a bit, er—random."

"What? You mean to tell me you've never dreamt of being a ninja?" Edward asked, his eyebrows going up.

"I can't say that I have," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Well," Edward said, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him, smiling. "Have you ever wanted to kiss a ninja?"

Bella couldn't help smiling back. "I do now," she replied honestly, lifting the mask away from his lips as he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed for several moments until they heard the door behind them open and Charlie scream.

"OMFG NINJA!" he said, pointing. And he said it just like that, with the letters and everything. Bella thought vaguely that he'd been hanging out in too many chat rooms. A second later he fell backwards to the floor; he had fainted.

Bella and Edward just looked at him for a few moments. Then Edward said, "We better get him downstairs to the couch." Bella nodded in a greement.


End file.
